


the show must go wrong

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Harry is older, Love, M/M, Sad, This will be sad, louis is an artist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a story of two lovers, showing that every love story doesn't have a happy ending.Original by yveslstylestitle from parks and rec.





	1. him

Loving  _him_ was everything he ever wanted in life. It was as if fate brought them together. But, is fate always right? 

 

_**COMING LATE DECEMBER/EARLY JANUARY** _

 

Alright, this story will be SAD, this is going to be different for me because i like happy, bear with it. But, sad, sad, sad-just a warning. 


	2. his playlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a playlist for you, from him.

For you. 

Yellow - Coldplay 

Goodbye World - Peter Robinson 

Rocket Man - Elton John 

Meet me in the Hallway - Harry Styles

My Girl - Temptations 

Winters Song - Bob Moses 

World's Apart - Seven Lions

 

"loving  _him_ was like hearing a playlist you made years ago, and loving every song."

**Author's Note:**

> this is your only warning.


End file.
